


Back To You

by harrysconfetti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysconfetti/pseuds/harrysconfetti
Summary: Founder of Venezuela Management Jeff Azoff makes singer of One Direction: Louis Tomlinson, sign a contract that will keep him away from his only love. Will Louis follow this contract? Or will he go against to rules to be with the one he wants?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. I've made you cake?

Louis sighs as he grabs his phone, he’s thinking about texting him. He wants him home again. Should I go for it? He thought. Louis doesn’t think Harry would come over after their heated exchange earlier. Of course, Louis didn’t mean anything he said to him, he misses Harry a lot. If it wasn’t for the stupid contract Jeff made him sign, he would have been by Harry's side at this moment. After all, it was Harry's birthday. Louis had redecorated Harry’s room for him, he thought it would be a nice gesture to show he still cares for him.

_As long as Jeff doesn’t find out I did this, I should be okay._

Louis finally makes the decision to text Harry.

_ Louis: hey um...Harry? Can you come over to the flat..? _

_ Louis: Please? _

_ Harry: really? Um. yeah okay _

__

Louis breathes out in relief. He didn’t know if Harry would agree. Though, he is anxious upon waiting for Harry's arrival. They’ve just had their first show today, Louis is a bit tired out at the moment but never too tired for Harry. Before the contract, he and Harry would always make time for each other. No matter how tired they were, being around each other made them forget. Louis misses all of it.

__

“Louis?” 

__

Louis jumps up a bit startled. He looks up to see Harry standing in the doorway of his room. They stare at each other for a while, Louis feels as if the world just stopped as he looks into Harry's eyes. Louis suddenly snaps out of his trance and clears his throat.

__

“Harry”, Louis says softly. 

__

“Yes..?” Harry matches with the same tone.

__

“I’ve um, I redecorated your room. For your birthday..” Louis says with a bit more of a comforting tone as he notices Harry struggling to look him in the eyes.

__

“Oh...um, thank you. You remembered?” Harry says.

__

“I could never forget your special day, Harry'' Louis responds.

__

“But...I don’t understand, earlier you-” Harry starts to say until Louis cuts him off.

__

“I was drunk earlier Haz, let’s just forget about it and enjoy your birthday,” Louis says with a bit more of a firm tone. “I’ve made you cake?”

__

“Wow, thanks Loubear,” Harry says with a small smile. Louis flutters at the name, he missed hearing it. “Let’s eat then.” Harry continues.

__

A bit of time passes by as they continue to chat and eat. Louis put a bit of Brandy in the cake as he knows it’s Harry's favorite. Luckily, they’re not super intoxicated, the two of them are still very conscious.

__

“I’ve erm, I’ve gotten you a gift,” says Louis.

__

“Oh thank you, you didn't have to,” Harry bloats. Harry's known to be a happy drunk and a bit clingy. Obviously, Harry's still conscious but that doesn’t stop him from being the lovable drunk he is.

__

“I wanted to, it’s nothing really. I just um…” Louis stops for a moment as Harry grabs his hand.

__

“What is it?” Harry says.

__

“I’m giving you three wishes, whatever you want, I’ll give you” Louis lowly says. Harry smiles wider, he’s practically glowing at this point. 

__

“Thank you so much, Lou, you really didn’t have to. I really appreciate it” Harry says with a much happier tone. Louis really loves seeing Harry happy, it kills him to think of Harry being sad.

__

“So...where’ve you been?”

__

_ Oh shit, did I say that out loud? _

__

“Emm, I’ve been staying at a friend’s house…” Harry starts to say.

__

“Hm”

__

“His name’s River, Summer’s brother,” Harry quiet tone while smiling. Louis feels a bit of jealousy run through him. He’s not usually a jealous type but he didn’t like to see Harry talk about another guy. He thinks that Harry notices his jealousy because Harry suddenly says “We aren’t...um...together or anything”.

__

Louis sighs and says “It gets lonely without you here..”

__

Harry bites his lip and looks down. He slowly starts to say “I’m sorry, genuinely. I just, I didn’t think you’d want me around anymore. I mean don’t you have a girlfriend?”

__

_ Shit, I forgot about her. _

__

__ Louis sighs “Oh yeah..her. Yeah, she’s around.” Harry furrows his eyebrows with a bit of confusion.

“So why are you so lonely?” Harry asks.

“It’s nothing, just forget about it,” Louis says in a flat tone.

__

“Okay then, since we both haven’t been around. How’ve you been?” Harry says in a much calmer voice. Louis loves when Harry gets super comforting, it’s one of his favorite things about him. Besides his smile, laugh, eyes, his touch, his dimples, and his personality. Louis could go on and on about the things he loves about Harry.

__

“I’ve been doing okay, I guess,” Louis says in a low voice. “How about you?”

_  
  
_

“I’ve been good…” Harry quietly says. Louis can tell Harry doesn’t mean his words. He sees the hurt in his eyes. It’s so painful for him to think that he’s the cause for Harry to be like this.

__

“No,” Harry suddenly says.

__

“Fuck no, I’m a mess, Lou,” Harry says, his voice is a bit shaky like he can break down at any moment.

__

“Haz, I’m sorry about that” Louis says, in a hope to comfort Harry.

__

“I don’t know what to do anymore, I’ve just been such a mess,” Harry says with a bit of a voice crack. “I just need to learn to accept this, if I can.”

__

Suddenly Louis grabs Harry's cheeks. Harry doesn’t make eye contact with him.

__

“Curly look at me,” Louis says with a firm voice.

__

Harry finally looks into his eyes and Louis feels himself falling into that trance again.

__

“ I wish I can take your pain all away. I really wish I could. Right now the only thing I can do is support you.” Louis says softly. “I don’t want you hurting anymore”

__

_ Did I really just say that? _

__

__ “Why though Lou?” Harry says, there’s a hopeful look in his eyes that’s making Mouis fall deeper into the trance.

__

“I just...I lov-” Louis stops himself.

__

He can’t lead Harry on. Of course, he loves him deeply, all he wants to do is love him. He knows he can’t be with him right now considering his contract.

_ I fucking hate this so much. _

__

__ “I love you too,” Harry says with hope. There are tears in Harry's eyes. “So much, Lou”.

__

At this point, Louis just wants to kiss him. He wants to tell him that he loves him so much as well.

__

“Haz..” is all he manages to say.

__

“I love you so much it fucking hurts,” Harry says as he leans in closer to Louis. 

__

Louis releases his grip from Harry's face. “I.....I’m gonna go” Louis says.

__

“Wha-” Harry starts as he gets cut off by Louis.

__

“Goodnight Harry,” Louis says in a strict tone as he walks out the door.

__

“Goodnight” he hears Harry say. 

__

_ I’m sorry. _

_  
  
  
_


	2. Little Creations of Love

It’s been an hour since Louis and Harry’s little moment. Louis is currently sitting on his bed, he’s in deep thought. 

_Fucking Jeff and his dumbass contract. I miss Harry so much. He told me he loved me for the first time tonight and I pushed him away. I would have never done that to him. It’s fucking killing me. I love Harry so much, I want to be with him so bad. I need him. He’s my everything. It fucking hurts not being with the one I love. I want to kiss and hold him in my embrace. I want to tell him I’m sorry for hurting him. It fucking sucks being the love of your life’s cause of pain. I want to hold him and never let go. I wanna be his only. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Louis feels his eyes water. He hates the fact that he’s not sharing a bed with Harry right now. He misses his smell. His little breaths he makes when he’s sleeping. He just misses being with Harry. By now, Louis is sitting up. He’s staring at the window as the moonlight fills the room. At this point, his tears have dried on his face. _I want him._ He thinks. The moon is shining bright on his face, making his eyes sparkle as they fill with more tears. He gets up out of bed and walks towards the window. The floor creaks just a bit but he doesn’t mind.

The clouds circle around the moon giving it a magnificent sight. It’s shining bright as the stars around it twinkle. Louis is taking this sight in. He looks once more at the stars, wishing it could be him and Harry. It’s 2 am at this point and Louis sighs while looking at the sky. Did he really make the right decision in signing the contract?

**(Dirty Diana - Michael Jackson)**

_Fuck it._

He starts out of his room and marches straight to Harry's door. He stops in his tracks, now standing in front of Harry's door. Is he really gonna do this? Risk it all? Just to be with Harry again? 

He hopes Harry isn’t asleep yet. I mean it would be quite nice to crawl in bed with him. But no, Louis is gonna show Harry how much he loves him tonight. He slowly starts turning the doorknob, taking in the sight of Harry laying down on his bed. He wasn’t asleep. He looks at Louis with confusion in his eyes. They stare at each other for a moment, Louis tries not to fall into that trance again but he can’t help it. He walks over to Harry's bed and straddles him. 

“Louis...what are you doing?” Harry says with a small breath as Louis is literally sitting on him.

“I want you Haz…” Louis softly says as he wraps his arms around Harry's neck. He sees the confusion in Harry’s eyes turn into pure adoration.

“I want you too, Lou, that’s what I’ve been saying this whole time,” Harry said as he grabs Louis’ waist. “I miss your touch, I miss it all.” Harry starts to pull Louis a little closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asks.

“Yes...please,” Harry's voice is all pure desperation. 

Louis puts his hand around Harry's head and connects their lips. The kiss is magical, it’s world stopping, it’s like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Harry leans back with his arms still wrapped around Louis and taking him down as well. Louis slowly makes his way to Harry's neck. He hears Harry moan a bit as he starts kissing his neck.

“I fucking love you, so much Haz” Louis whispers, as he continues to kiss Harry's neck.

“Lou, you’re all I want” Harry whispers back. “I love you more than anything in the world”.

Louis can’t help but feel safe with Harry. He feels so much emotion at the moment. Harry continues to make soft noises as Louis leaves lovebites all over him. With one free hand, he takes the bottom of Harry's shirt and lifts it over the top of his head. He throws the shirt to the floor and he turns back to continue marking the boy up. He feels Harry’s breath hitch as Louis’ hand goes to palm him.

“‘M gonna make you feel good now, is that alright?” Louis asks to make sure Harry wants this.

“Yeah, totally” the other boy replies. 

Louis starts to take his own shirt off as well and throws it alongside Harry's shirt. He goes in to kiss Harry once more as he uses one hand to take the boy’s belt off. He throws it behind them and he feels Harry pull him in. It’s now Harry that’s kissing his neck. Louis can’t stay quiet as Harry starts marking him up as well. There’s just something about the way Harry does it, god he loves this. Harry continues to leave his _little creations of love_ on him as he tugs on his belt.

“Babe, let’s get out of these pants yeah?” Louis says a bit out of breath.

“Mhm'' is all Harry says. 

They’re both completely in boxers now. Louis is on top of Harry grinding against him as they snog on the bed. Both of them moaning between the kisses. 

“Fuck…” is all Harry manages to say as Louis’ grinds get a bit harder.

Louis can feel Harry’s arousal as he continues the movement. Louis begins to kiss Harry's neck again. He starts making his way lower. He slowly kisses Harry's chest and keeps going down.

“Lou…” Harry says in a rough tone.

Louis uses his hands to slowly slide Harry’s boxers off. 

_Holy shit_.

Harry is full of arousal at this point. Louis throws the boxers to the floor and takes Harry in his hands. Harry cannot stay silent as Louis moves his hand up and down. He is looking deeply into Louis’ eyes, they’re full of desperation and lust. Harry begins to grow impatient as he takes Louis’ hands off him. 

“Mouth, use your mouth. Please” Harry orders. 

“Is that a wish Haz?” Louis teases. 

“Mhm” 

Louis moves his head down and he slowly takes Harry in his mouth. He takes him in more and more. He’s going as deep as he can go. He starts to bob his head up and down. He takes in the sight in front of him. Harry's head is thrown back, his mouth is formed into a small ‘o’ as soft sounds come out of it. Louis continues to pleasure Harry as much as he can. Harry seems to be enjoying it judging by his body becoming responsive to his touches. 

“Oh my god, fucking-”

Harry winces as Louis starts using his hands and mouth to give him pleasure. It’s so euphoric and surreal. Louis loves being this close to Harry, it’s so intimate and it bonds them together.

Harry pulls on Louis’ hair a bit as the movement continues. He knows it makes Louis more aroused. 

_Cheeky, cheeky boy._

Harry's curls are draped over his face. He’s a bit sweaty. Lips are swollen. His eyes are filled with so much hunger. Louis’ can tell he looks wrecked. Harry would always be absolutely wrecked by Louis’ touch back when they were dating. He’d always tease Harry about it. Louis always loved how Harry looked like that though.

“You look so pretty like that love,” Louis says

“Thank yo - ohh”

Louis suddenly squeezes Harry’s length, causing him to lose control of his words. Louis smirks as he’s made Harry speechless.

“Fucking hell Lou,” Harry says out of breath. “Warn me next time you do that”

“Sorry babe” Louis chuckles as he goes up to kiss Harry's lips once more. Harry moans as Louis kisses him deeply. He’s completely sensitive to his touch at this point. 

“Lou...” Harry whispers into the kiss.

Louis doesn’t respond to Harry at all as he continues to kiss him and slowly moves to his neck again. He knows what Harry’s gonna ask for but he wants to hear him beg for it. 

“Lou…” Harry says impatiently. At this point, he sounds like he’s whining.

Louis continues to ignore the boy. He’s waiting for what he wants to hear.

“LOUIS” Harry exclaims. 

Harry begins to grow super impatient and pulls Louis off of his neck and grabs him by his cheeks.

Suddenly Harry says “Make love to me” 

“What’s the magic word love?” Louis asks teasingly

“God Lou, just fuck me” Harry groans

Louis widens his eyes as he did not expect Harry to say that. Usually, when they had sex, Harry was a bit softer with his words. Louis smirks a bit because he’s made a whole new side of Harry come out. 

Harry puts his hands on the waistband of Louis’ boxers. He slowly slides them off of Louis’ body, fully exposing him. 

“Impatient now, are we?”

“Please Lou, just give it to me”

“As you wish love”

Louis walks over to the bedside and fumbles through the nightstand drawers. He grabs the lube and a condom. He looks over to see Harry looking at him and stroking himself. God, he looks so good. Louis finds it amusing that Harry’s super impatient. He stares for a bit just to take in the view.

“Louis, hurry up” Harry with a whiny tone.

Louis gets in front of Harry and spreads his legs open. He quickly walks in between them and tears open the condom package with his mouth. He slides the rubber on and quickly lubes himself up. He stares back at Harry, he’s biting his lip and looking at him with such desire. Louis can’t help but lean down to give him a quick kiss. One kiss leads to another and another. Louis inserts his fingers into Harry just to stretch him out a bit. Harry cannot contain himself and makes noises of pleasure. He continues by adding another finger. Harry's clenching around his fingers so much, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle another. He continues motioning his fingers in and out. At least enough to stretch him out.

Finally, Louis gives Harry the pleasure he wanted. He starts to slide in slowly as Harry’s moans get a bit louder. 

“Fuck Lou…” Harry moans.

Louis starts to pick up his pace and thrust in. He starts off a bit slower just to get Harry used to it, Harry continues to make noises that are music to Louis’ ears. He grips Harry’s thighs tightly as he starts to feel himself coming close to his high. His thrusts become harder and harder.

“Oh my god, Lou,” Harry says in almost a whisper.

“Does it feel good baby?” 

“Fuck yes”

“Babe,” Louis says in a bit of a whisper

“Mhm..” Harry moans out.

“Kiss me”

He grabs Harry by his hair and leans him back, placing a wet kiss against Harry's open mouth. Although this might be a super uncomfortable position, it doesn’t seem like Harry minds, judging by the fact he keeps letting Louis kiss him more. 

Louis tries to search for Harry’s sensitive spots inside of him, he thrust changing his aim every time. The only result he gets is Harry moaning into their kiss. He then pushes Harry back down and begins concentrating a little more and helping Harry reach his high. 

To Louis, it’s not just sex. It’s something that makes him feel closer to his love. Something that will always be a part of his mind. He can’t really describe how but, it makes him feel so special inside To others it might be sinful and utterly disgusting. Louis finds it extraordinary.

“Let’s make this beautiful,” Louis says in a seductive tone.

He reaches his hand down past Harry's abdomen. He takes Harry in his hands and pumps him as hard as he can. The next thing he sees is white. His hand is covered as well as the bed. He looks at Harry's face as he’s still in his high. His mouth is open letting loud noises out as well as his curls in front of his face completely deflated. Louis finally pulls out of him and lets Harry relax a bit.

“Lou...you didn’t come,” Harry says looking back at him with sad eyes.

“‘D like to help me with that boo? I saved it just for you” Louis says in a husky tone. 

“Mhm”

They change positions and now Louis is sitting on the edge of the bed with Harry kneeling in between his legs. Harry slowly takes the condom off of Louis and throws it on the floor next to him. He looks back at Louis to continue his actions. Louis gives him a slight nod and Harry starts to take him in his mouth. He’s using both his hands and mouth to give his love pleasure. Louis’ moans get a bit louder as Harry takes him in deeper. He gags several times when Louis pushes him down a bit more than he can handle. 

“Sorry love,” Louis says in a softer tone.

“It’s okay,” Harry replies.

Harry continues his actions for a while as Louis’ noises get louder. Louis can feel himself getting close. Finally, when Harry gives Louis a little squeeze with his hands, Louis can’t stay quiet as he finishes off inside Harry's mouth. With one gulp, Harry swallows him all. Louis leans back into the bed as he calms himself down. 

“How’d I do?” Harry eagerly asks.

“You did amazing babe,” Louis responds. 

Harry starts to make his way onto the bed next to Louis. He lays down on his side facing Louis. 

“Thank you for this Lou,” Harry says in a rough tone.

“Anything for you my love”

Louis gives Harry a quick peck on his lips and then wraps his arms around the boy. 

“I love you, Haz”

“Love you too, Lou”

Harry buries his face in his chest as Louis pulls him in more. He gives another quick kiss to his temple.

“Lou, please don’t leave me again,” he whispers.

“I’m right here, love” Louis says in the same tone

“Promise?”

“Mhm”


End file.
